Area
Definition An area is accessed and interacted with by the player and other characters and can contain creatures and quests and even items. Concepts Rules The following is a list of rules most areas must follow: * If you go deeper content dramatically gets harder. loot obtained also dramatically gets better. * the area is confined, but because it's confined, you can imagine the greater off-screen area. Can invoke imagination, * over the course of the game, locations are entirely destroyed and captured by Naya, making them inaccessible, the player should aim to visit these prior to this; although this may not always be possible. * Some areas should be impossible to survive, but lead to great reward. * You walk past things frequently that you'll later activate; like draining a lake or moving a statue. * all areas link up to each other in winding and unexpected ways, you might anxiously follow an unknown path in an unknown area which reconnects to a cozy area you are already very much familiar with and gain that relief of familiarity straight after feeling you're far out of your depth. * Objects that seem permanently built into the terrain can be activated, like platforms rising from the ground. * You can perform tasks like digging for items. * Mar has multiple states for different player choices. * Content must be unlocked through choices. so if something isn't; the entire chain won't exist for the player. * Treasures are never in plain sight. * Cleared locations tend to repopulate with neutral characters overtime. who restore the area. * Locations are tiered. Although you can see and access the inner layers. characters will be hostile. * Seemingly meaningless and limited areas accessed previously open up more through quests. * The game will present obstacles that are unassailable with the items the player currently has access to. * The game presents a hurdle in several different forms. eventually presenting a solution. * The landscape should merge with the building, the building should merge with the landscape. * you should be able to see distant landmasses on the horizon where you can travel to eventually. * areas in complete ruin will start to grow new life from nothing. * Defeating main adversaries in areas will cure the area and lead to peace. * eliminating good factions will cause progress to cease entirely in areas. * areas are sometimes better if you get there much earlier than intended. as more time goes on, areas get less interesting or more destroyed. * pathways to later areas are blocked by powerful enemies, which you may or may not be able to sneak past. * The game is split up into chapters, nothing respawns during a chapter, but new things spawn at the beginning of a new chapter, and stories update, and people move locations. * Some content is simply too hard for lore purposes and to make you feel less like a god. * The scope of the game is limited by content that is impossible to complete. There is no end. * No piece of content makes other content irrelevant, any new content adds to existing areas. * Easy areas have extreme difficulty hidden in plain sight. * areas that can only be accessed with specific items. * Areas will be dormant, you can walk through the area and see some fascinating yet inactive things. * areas that are inaccessible until a quest actually takes you through them. * a massive tower you see in the distance for most of the game. Ideas The following is a list of ideas not yet structured into areas. * and soon these holdings would spread across the world, becoming known as Nayas empire. * living buildings constructed with lum energies were some of the distinguishing features of this domain. * scenic views from high cliffs showing most of the world. * areas that act as paths between point A and point B, unable to be accessed otherwise. * large ramps down a ravine/cliffside to the basin between the mountains. * a location you were once inside, now viewing far away from the outside much later. * destroyed areas at the start of the game you can walk through, later you can restore and repair thanks to quests. * a cave that when drained opens up, draining more of the area opens more of it up. * door in a low level area that's locked with an obtainable key, it is a red rock castle portcullis at the end of a long grassy ravine, as enticing as possible, but the key can't be obtained until much later. an npc explains why the gate is locked. this is supposed to build up how difficult the area through the door is. * secret passages to inaccessible parts of future and past areas. * a tree that has grown on the inside of a door frame, opening the old metal door. * a door that seems static and unopenable for most of the game as part of an area with some npcs, you resign yourself to the fact the door is static and you'll never get beyond it, but then it opens much later. * a store where you pay whatever you want for the goods purchased. * an abandoned blacksmith with interesting research for your own. * when you defeat an enemy through influence, you gain access to the remainder of his resources, and his areas. * Area called after an item; however, the item that is supposed to rest there, is no longer there. * rehydrate plants, destroy a rock, a geyser fills the area with water. * a massive ruined tower, characters will talk about it's importance to the lore and what terrible events once transpired there, but now it's empty and rather tame. * start on top of a hill * an area is in constant sunset, suggesting what remains of the good times are about to end. * an early game location is completely destroyed, and then can be revisited much later into the game, and rebuilt. * A town which is situated in a very steep and sudden-edged valley, has it's surrounding area flooded occasionally, forming a large reservoir, which they still live inside. The buildings are tall enough that all of the main entrances are very high up, and the flooding really doesn't change that much. * area is visibly becoming flooded over time in one area of the game, later it is fully flooded. * a surface area which can only be accessed by an underground network of caves. * there is a large calcium content in the surface soil. * A huge area of land is named after one man, you only meet this man in person much later, and he explains why he is the name of the land. * a zone that is hopeless and impossible, then an npc shows up to help...only after you've pretty much figured out it's impossible. * * you go back to the first room from the beginning of the game, and it's now much more difficult. * the exit to an area now becomes it's entrance upon return. * * During your time in an area it visibly increases in height and functionality. * An area that is extremely difficult to get to, but when there is a haven, but you can't stay there for long. there is a very small area of the game where some drones ended up, and died of old age. you can read their data. * a large almost city sized town that lies in ruins, and a team of builders is looking to reconstruct it, as the game progresses, buildings get more and more repaired. * an old forgotten and buried temple the player finds, they can then restore it to it's former glory if they want, most of the temple requires archaeology to uncover, they can revive the ruined temple into a functioning temple with real members. * an area of the game where taking equipment is forbidden by law. * need to drain a large lake in order to enter the ruins below it and defeat the beast below, however this is seen as a very negative action. Category:Area